Protegida por um Anjo
by Shamantha Malfoy
Summary: "Salve meu marido" Pediu ela deixando cair algumas lágrimas Eis que Samantha terá que agora usar tudo que há dentro de si para cuidar da Equipe contra os ataques de comensais da morte e agora ajudar Horatio Caine a voltar a viver... Boa Leitura !
1. Despertada de um sonho

Era um dia qualquer no laboratório criminalístico de Miami , Samantha estava trabalhando atentamente analisando algumas peças de roupa , quando sentiu a presença calorosa atrás de si .Virando-se lentamente ela viu uma a alma sorridente Marisol.

"Olá Samantha !"Cumprimentou a bela mulher com seus olhos amorosos atentamente a ela

"Vo...vo...você é a Marisol Delko Caine , meu Deus , como és linda "Exclamou a jovem encantada em poder ver a esposa de seu chefe.

"Obrigada Samantha , você também é muito linda" Marisol retribuiu o elogio a firmando "Bom Samantha venho aqui ara lhe pedir um grande favor , já que estas aqui para segurança do laboratório , eu irei aproveitar de sua pessoa para pedir algo muito pessoal"

"O que deseja?"Encorajou Samantha para a mulher em sua frente

"Salve meu marido" Pediu ela deixando cair algumas lágrimas"Ele esta esquecendo de viver , ele apenas trabalha em prol ao outros e quando ele tem um tempo pra ele ... ele vive sentado em meu túmulo"Marisol fixou os olhos na mesa por um tempo e voltou seu olhar para a jovem" Traga a vida dele de volta "

"Não sei o que dizer "Diz Samantha um pouco confusa"Ele é muito reservado , dá pouca oportunidade de estar em sua presença ainda mais pra quem esta em sua vida "

"sim , de fato , ele se mostra ser uma pessoa teimosa a maior parte das vezes , mas eu lhe peço , para que eu poça em fim poder ir pra casa" Marisol suplicava com o olhar , pois ela amava demais seu marido e não podia ficar assistindo seu marido se acabar daquele modo.

"Eu entendo, compreendo a sua aflição "ponderou Samantha pensativa"mas você sabe que estamos num período muito turbulento , seu irmão foi atacado misteriosamente e encontra-se no hospital "

"Você sabe tanto quanto eu que ele foi atacado por comensais da morte" falou Marisol olhando os traços da jovem em sua frente" Eles estão a sua procura"

Samantha a olhou nos olhos procurando palavras para dizer a moça em sua frente"Me desculpe Marisol" foi tudo que conseguiu dizer

A moça em sua frente tocou-lhe levemente em seu ombro transmitindo força enquanto ela lhe olhava com olhar de compreenção

"Irei cuidar de seu irmão e do seu marido " respondeu Samantha deixando algumas lágrimas trilharem seu rosto conseguindo trazer um sorriso confortante no rosto de Marisol "farei o que for o meu alcance para trazer Horatio a ativa e seu irmão em segurança "

"Eu confio em você plenamente"comentou Marisol radiante transmitindo sua luz pelo corpo e assim desaparece .

"Samantha acorda " fala alguém dando cutucadas

Samantha acorda num pulo , assustada , olhando de um lado para o outro tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Samantha , o que faz aqui?"Perguntou Ryan olhando-a preocupado pois era a terceira vez que a encontrará naquela situação

"Ainda tentando desvendar a merda das fibras desconhecidas"respondeu a jovem espreguiçando e sentindo o protestos de seu corpo" Aaai " gemeu ela chorosa

"Acho que você precisa é de descanso " Falou Ryan pegando a mão de Samantha e a puxando para a sala de descanso.

"Que cara de sono é essa ?" Perguntou Calleigh divertida quando a porta se abre e Ryan empurra Samantha a dentro

"Ela estava dormindo debruçada na mesa de novo " respondeu Ryan fazendo a jovem sentar no sofá enquanto preparava algo para a jovem comer

"Samantha , você sabe que isso pode lhe trazer sérios problemas aqui "Alertou Nathalia "Eu to achando que Rick esta abusando de sua bondade ou usando seu poder contra você... deixá-la aqui por três dias e duas noites é muita maldade"

"Eu ...não ...posso ...dizer ...nada " gaguejou ela esfregando os olhos para espantar o sono mas estava inútil enquanto Ryan colocou um café com torradas em cima da mesinha de centro .

"Acho que você precisa ir pra casa e ir descansar , você não me parece bem " Falou Ryan entregando a xícara

Pegando o café e bebeu um gole , sentindo o gosto do café "uma oferta tentadora que terei que deixar pra mais tarde"ela pegou uma torrada e colocou na boca .

A porta se abre e Horatio adentra a sala "Bom dia Equipe "cumprimentou ele reparando a jovem sentada um tanto com aspecto cansado , esgotado."Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba?"Perguntou ele

"Rick esta explorando os serviços da jovem"Respondeu Nathalia prontamente" Ela não dorme a duas noites e três dias" falou Calleigh logo em seguida .

Horatio se aproximou da jovem que bebericava o café , agachou ficando na altura de seus olhos ele pode ver explicitamente o cansaço da jovem

"Deixem ela tomar o seu café , eu levarei ela para casa , para que ela possa descansar" falou Horatio levantando-se e indo tomar uma xícara de café.


	2. Conhecendo Hogwarts

Horatio havia levado a jovem depois que Ela havia tomado seu café e se arrumado , andava preguiçosamente , seus olhos pesavam .

"Eu nunca me senti tão esgotada nos últimos 6 anos ...nem nos tempos de escola eu me esforçava tanto em procurar uma respostas" comentou a jovem deixando escapar um suspiro frustrado"Eu assumo que odeio estar enganada ou errada"

"Bom notável são essas olheiras profundas que possui nestes olhos" Comentou ele prestando atenção em seu percuso"mas como tu me aceita , ficar tanto tempo naquele laboratório sem ter um tempo de descanso?"Perguntou ele num tom de repreensão

"Rick esta sempre me julgando ser uma incompetente por não obter as analises como esperado , sendo que é do caso em que ele esta desde semana passada " respondeu ela deitando a cabeça para o lado direito olhando Horatio dirigir"Ele apenas me deu um pedaço de fio e quer que eu tenha a resposta pra ele ...engraçado que a incompetência é dele por me obter apenas uma evidencia em vez de me obter mais evidencia que teria fechado o caso no terceiro dia"

"Você acharia mesmo que teria feito esse feito?"Perguntou Horatio Curioso

"Claro , eu sei que conseguiria obter todas as resposta com o tempo estimado , mas ..." Ela bocejou "mas não foi assim e ele esta me fazendo perder os últimos fio da MINHA paciência" Falou Samantha num tom desanimador

Horatio teve que conter uma risada que queria escapar , era engraçado ver aquela jovem daquele estado , até que chegaram ao saíram do carro , Samantha pegou as chaves da casa na bolsa , olhar para Horatio e pergunta"Quer entrar e tomar uma café antes de voltar pro laboratório?"

Horatio pensou na proposta e aceitou o convite assim os dois entraram na pequena casa de Samantha .

Porta fechada e os dois dentro do cômodo , Samantha fio numa linha do corredor que dava a cozinha , ele olhou uma sala pequena e aconchegante, as escadas que possivelmente que levava aos quartos , havia um aquário médio com uns 8 peixinhos dentro , ele notará que a casinha dos peixinhos era um castelinho .

"é uma réplica da escola onde estudo"comentou Samantha assim que voltou com os cafés

"replica ?!"Perguntou Horatio olhando a jovem e pegou seu café e sentou-se no sofá da frente onde Samanta estava sentada

"Sim , réplica "confirmou Samantha tomando um bom gole do café " estudei por 6 anos , em Hogwarts , mas circunstâncias fizeram eu parar de estudar e vir para cá"respondeu triste seu olhar vagando pelo castelinho no aquário

"diga-me como era " falou Horatio estudando-a , ela o olhava nos olhos 'olha nos olhos , sinal de que quer mostrar ser franca' pensou ele

Samantha o olhava ainda nos olhos mas não teve como conter um sorriso "enorme , gigantesca "outra risada" tenho certeza que por mais que eu tenha passado meus 6 anos de vida naquela escola , eu ainda não conheci uma boa parte do castelo " ela pensou mais no que iria dizer sem revelar sua origem , revelar o segredo , muito menos a sua missão"Para compreender a escola terá que compreender o seu funcionamento" a menina respirou fundo "Na escola há 4 casas Grifinória , Sonserina , Lufa-lufa e Corvinal e cada casa há um fundador e suas características. Começamos pela minha casa a sonserina fundada por _Salazar Slytherin_, que era astuto, qualidade que apreciava em seus educando. A parte majoritária das pessoas das trevas pertenceu à Sonserina, o que não quer dizer que a todos os membros falte o caráter. Salazar Slytherin também só aceitava alunos de ancestralidade..resumindo quem tem um nome na sociedade .As cores são verde e prata, e o animal símbolo, a serpente.

Grifinoria fundada por _Godric Gryffindor_, que prezava a coragem e o passado marcado por nobres feitos. Suas cores são vermelho e dourado e seu animal símbolo é um leão.

Corvinal fundada por _Rowena Ravenclaw_, que prezava a sagacidade acima de tudo. Suas cores são azul e bronze e o animal símbolo é a águia, . Uma característica muito notada nos integrantes da casa Corvinal, mas que não é dita como uma característica específica da casa é a beleza, quebrando o estereótipo de que "beleza e inteligência não se misturam".

Lufa-lufa Fundada por _Helga Hufflepuff_, que disse que aceitaria a todos e ensinaria o que pudesse. Helga era uma mulher leal, honesta e aplicada, e valorizava essas qualidades em seus alunos. Além disso, seus alunos são justos e generosos. Suas cores são amarelo e preto, e seu animal símbolo, o texugo. Muitos alunos de Hogwarts, especialmente os da Casa Sonserina, não gostam muito desta casa por considerarem seus membros como sendo "babacas" ou "tolos" , mas sinceramente eu não acho.

As Casas de Hogwarts funcionam como se fossem a família de cada estudante. Seus acertos, seja por respostas corretas nas aulas, seja por bons atos, lhes rendem pontos. Já seus erros nas aulas ou transgressões às regras fazem com que percam pontos. No fim do ano a Casa com mais pontos ganha a Taça das Casas.

"hmm , interessante "comentou Horatio botando a xícara na mesinha e se levantando " Irei deixa-la descansar , mas foi muito interessante esta pequena conversa ," comentou ele assim que Samantha se levantou o seguiu até a porta e abri-la para ele.

"Pode ter certeza que naquela escola , o que não falta ...é aventura"comentou a jovem deixando escapar mais um bocejo

"tenho certeza disso , mas agora vá descansar" falou ele se afastando colocando os óculos enquanto Samantha fecha as portas e dá um ssupiro cansado .

Pegando as xícaras deixando na pia , ela caminha até o segundo andar e se tranca no banheiro para tomar um banho relaxante para depois colocar uma camisola mais confortável e apenas ir deitar para descansar num sono profundo e sem sonhos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HC/SM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obs: wiki/Escola_de_Magia_e_Bruxaria_de_Hogwarts / Para as descrições sobre as casas

Obs 2: Como minha personagem esta em missão ela não poderia dizer simplesmente que sua casa aceitaria somente BRUXOS de puro-sangue  
>Obs 3: quero comentários , opiniões ...<p> 


	3. Sonhando novamente

Samantha estava sentada numa rocha vendo um belo por de sol , a praia estranhamente estava vazia , sem ninguém , apenas ela , o sol e o vento .

Sentia-se aquecida pelo calor do sol , as emoções deixaram-na tão distraída que ela não sentiu alguém se aproximando.

"Linda imagem , não é " Perguntou a vós feminina

"Samantha olhou para o seu lado vendo Marisol sentando ao seu lado "Sim , um belo espetáculo da natureza" comentou a jovem voltando a contemplar a cena

"vejo que conseguiu fazer os primeiros contatos" comentou Marisol deixando um sorriso escapar

Samantha olhou para a moça , ela seriamente estaria tentando entender por que ela estaria lhe pedindo ajuda , mas preferiu se calar.

"Sinceramente , não era como esperado"comentou a jovem rindo"eu estava sonolenta "

"Tu achas que alguém conseguiria suportar trabalhar por que 72 horas ?"Perguntou Marisol num tom sereno

"eu acho não" respondeu Samantha incerta " você sabe o que aquele cara ta fazendo né?"

"Sei e posso lhe garantir que Horatio irá tirar satisfação com ele alem de conversar com o novo diretor do departamento sobre este fato"comentou Marisol

"Sério? Eu achava que Rick era diretor "comentou Samantha surpresa

Marisol riu graciosamente mostrando o motivo de Horatio ter se apaixonado por ela...ela era extremamente linda"Rick Sttecler saiu da diretoria , por motivos óbvio...ele usava o poder do controle em prol a si mesmo e prejudicando muita gente , então...a casinha dele caiu"

"Obrigada por me dizer isso"falou Samantha satisfeita e feliz pela noticia"então eu posso garantir que posso me defender das ameaças dele?"

"Claro , conheço sua personalidade a tanto tempo minha querida"comentou Marisol " Sei o quanto não és de ficar quieta quando vê algo de errado "

"Surpreendente ver que você me conhece mais que eu mesma "comentou Samantha rindo divertida

"Bom meu anjo , terei que ir e você já vai acordar , mas quero dizer-te que assim que acordar , seu dia será um pouco arriscado" Alertou Marisol desaparecendo.

Samantha acordou alarmada sentando na cama e respirando rapidamente , como se o ar lhe falta-se , seu coração acelerado e sua testa escorrendo suor . Ela se levantou foi ao banheiro lavou o rosto , desceu as escadas indo até a cozinha e bebeu um copo de água gelada e assim voltou para cama .


End file.
